civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Sumerian (Civ6)
cost. |unit = War-Cart |building = Ziggurat |leader = Gilgamesh |leader-bonus-name = Adventures of Enkidu |leader-bonus-description = May declare war on anyone at war with his allies without incurring warmonger penalties. When at war with a common foe, Sumerian and allied units share pillage rewards and combat experience if within 5 tiles of each other. May declare war on anyone at war with his allies without incurring warmonger penalties. When at war with a common foe, Sumerian and allied units share pillage rewards and combat experience if within 5 tiles of each other. Gains Alliance Points per-turn for being at war with a common foe. |leader-agenda-name = Ally of Enkidu |leader-agenda-description = Is easy to befriend, and likes civilizations who are his Declared Friends. Dislikes anyone denouncing or attacking his friends. |empire_name = Sumerian Empire |adjectives = Sumerian |location = Asia |size = Impossible to say |population = Est. between 1.1 and 1.5 million |irl-capital = Many (Lagash, Eridu, Uruk, Kish, Ur, or wherever the current king hailed from) }} The Sumerian people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are indigo blue-violet (#404C86) and orange (#E28D18), and they are led by Gilgamesh. The Sumerians' civilization ability is Epic Quest, which provides them with a Tribal Village reward each time they capture a barbarian outpost, and halves the cost of levying city-state units. Their unique unit is the War-Cart, and their unique tile improvement is the Ziggurat. Strategy Spam War-Carts. They are available from Turn 1, and have 30 Combat Strength. Once you get to the Military Tradition civic, enable the Maneuver policy card, which trains light and heavy cavalry 50% faster. On Online speed you will be producing close to one War-Cart each turn. So long as you push fast enough, your opponents will not have time to produce units strong enough to provide effective resistance, especially considering that War-Carts ignore anti-cavalry bonuses from units such as Spearmen. If you're unable to achieve an early Domination Victory, settle as many cities as possible near rivers and build Ziggurats on every available bit of flatland along their banks. This will boost your and output (especially after you discover Natural History), allowing you to discover new technologies quickly and putting you on track for either a Science or Culture Victory later in the game. Try to form an alliance with at least one of your neighbors, and go to war with anyone who attacks them or is trying to beat you to your victory of choice - if you and your ally coordinate your attacks, Gilgamesh's leader ability will help your units earn promotions quickly, making it easy for you to continue the fight and neuter your rivals by capturing their Capitals and other key cities. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Alad * Dari * Izila * Kuliaana * Ludari * Lusili * Meania * Sheshkala * Sisig * Zimu Females: * Amarezen * Anusan * Aradegi * Bauninsheg * Garanda * Gemekala * Nigbau * Ninna * Nintuda * Sherzi Modern males: * Aban * Ali * Gabir * Hakim * Hussein * Malik * Raheem * Uday * Yusuf * Zaid Modern females: * Aasera * Aditi * Bedisa * Dashenka * Farrah * Leyla * Nadira * Razeena * Shabeen * Shada Trivia * The Sumerian civilization's symbol is the cuneiform logogram "AN" or "DINGiR" (��), which was either the word for the sky, or a written determinative before the names of any of the Sumerian divinities, respectively. * The Sumerian civilization ability references the plot of the Epic of Gilgamesh. *The Sumerian civilization is the only civilization in Civilization VI to lack ambient music. The reason why is unknown. Gallery File:Ziggurat civ6.jpg|The Ziggurat, Sumer's unique improvement File:Sumerian capital.JPG|Sumerian capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements Category:Sumerian